Lost in Darkness
by Koori Youkai Tenshi
Summary: [REVISED!] 6 years she is lost, 6 years and she's forgotten the dragon tribe. Now, she will hunt someone who was her best friend for her freedom. But will she ever get it, or will it slip through her fingers? Continuation of Ryuu Koorime. Read and Review!
1. Prelude

**Lost in Darkness  
**_By Koori Youkai Tenshi_

_Guess what, it's finally here! Okay kick me if you want, because the ending to __Ryuu_ _Koorime__ kinda sucked. This is the revised edition of the story! Just like in __Ryuu_ _Koorime__, I have changed Mayonbara's name to Mayuka! Why? Mayuka is easier to type and pronounce.

* * *

_

_Prelude__

* * *

_

A long blonde haired, blue- green eyed teenaged girl hung in white binding threads, wearing a simple white cloak, tied

With blue sash to keep the cloak from exposing her.

She had been there a while. Years, actually, almost 6 years today, in a month the girl would be 16 years old. _Heh, 'sweet' 16_

She thought loathingly. "Now, Now, You shouldn't be so glum! After all I'm _almost_ finished with you" said a mocking voice.

"…….you sick bastard…." She muttered weakly.

"Oh, you shouldn't be so vulgar! It's not proper for a young lady to curse!" it said again.

"Shut up!" she said angrily. A stinging sensation went through her right cheek. There was a small red hand mark appearing. The girl glared down at the midget, who hadn't aged a day since he kidnapped her from under her cousin's nose, and she was perfectly sure he was human.

"Now, now Garfecky that was uncalled for….you didn't have to slap the poor girl."

"But …she's so disrespectful, Kharl-sama!"

How she hated them. She wanted to be free. Escape this entrapment. Why was she there in the first place? The Alchemist was _fascinated _with her _blood_. He wanted to make demons just like her. With her terrible secret. Those who found out this secret, hunted her, she had be been hunted and captured too many times. She wanted to be stronger. So she'd be able to fight for her freedom. She despised them. She wished them all dead. Every one who wanted those damned gems.

She _hated_ those gems.

"Mayuka." The smooth voice of the bastard alchemist sang "I know you wish for freedom."

Mayuka lifted her head weakly to look into his lavender eyes. They danced in mirth at her obvious weakened state.

"And I'll be willing to give it to you….at a price of course." She growled. A catch. Not that she was surprised. But she did want freedom. The idea to be free of the chains forever was to alluring to ignore. Catch or not.

"What is it?"

"Capture Rath, and bring him here." Rath… that name seemed familiar… where had she heard it before? If it meant freedom… what if he got to close? Would she be able to turn him in? He would not get close. She would bring him here. She _had_ to be free.

"I'll do it."

"Excellent."

* * *

_R/R plz! Sorry for the shortness! Gomen nasai!_

_- Keiko _


	2. Draqueen

**Lost in Darkness**  
_By KYT_  
PG-13

_Okay, revising this chapter, be sure to review, and tell me if I missed anything!  
Much Luv!  
READ ME!_

_

* * *

Last Time-_

Rath… that name seemed familiar… where had she heard it before? If it meant freedom… what if he got to close? Would she be able to turn him in? He would not get close. She would bring him here. She _had_ to be free.

"I'll do it."

"Excellent."

* * *

"Damnit." Mayuka cursed

'_Search for him near Draqueen_.' The bastard alchemist said.

"LIKE HELL! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO GET THERE!" she screamed tossing her bags aside and began taking her revenge on the innocent ground. "Stupid, god forsaken place! I DON'T KNOW HOW THE HELL TO GET THERE!" she kicked another stone and some more dirt into the air.

"Get where?" said a foreign voice, deeply British sounding. Mayuka sharply turned toward the voice, and she swore the poor man nearly jumped out of his skin in shock. He had bright red- amber eyes and soft lavender colored hair greased back, he had a blue fang earring in his left ear, which where rounded, meaning he was human; He wore a forest green tunic and khaki pants, with black leather boots. "To Draqueen. Ya know how to get there?"

"Um yes… it's not far really…" he said with his cute accent.

"…..I'm Mayuka"

* * *

"NO! RATH NO DEMON HUNTING!" Rune screamed through the town of Draqueen

"But…Rune………" Rath whimpered, "I'm bored."

"I DON'T FRIGGEN CARE IF YOU'RE THE FRIGGEN QUEEN OF FRIGGEN SHEBA! **NO DEMON HUNTING!**" Rune shouted. Thatz sweat dropped when Rath put on a plastic toy crown and held up a sign that said 'I'm the friggen **_King_** of Friggen Sheba' complete with a puppy dog pout.

"Whatever… I'm gunna go eat now.. Bai-bai…" Thatz said entering a Ramen Shoppe.

"THATZ!"

'_Thatz? ….That's a weird name…..Why is his name Thatz….Is that his real name? HOLY CRAP HE HAS A WERID NAME!_' Rath thought. '_Oh well…_' Rath walked off in the opposite direction as Rune who followed Thatz inside the Ramen Shoppe to kick his ass.

"So, you call yourself Ryou huh? Cute name." Rath heard a girl's voice say.

"Uhm.. You think so? I ..I always thought it was stupid and weird." A British male voice said embarrassed.

"Yeah! So.. This is Draqueen…it's very…sheik."

"So what are you in doing in Draqueen?" The male, Rath figured was Ryou, said. The conversation went on, with Rath eavesdropping till they passed him by. The girl said she was sure she had a cousin in Draqueen, from her vague memory, to which Ryou sweat dropped. "Really?" Ryou said.

* * *

"THIS IS WHERE YOUR COUSIN LIVES!" The lavender haired man, Ryou, shouted in shock as he looked on Dragon Palace.

"Um yeah my cousin...Lyko-Leekou…,"she sighed, "I can't pronounce it, …Lykky-chan lives here." Mayuka shaking her blonde head.

"May-chan?" said a new voice that belonged to a red eyed albino who wore wire rimmed glasses. It was Kai Stern.

* * *

_I told you it was short. Remember I luv y'all so don't hit me. Also, the third chapter WILL be posted, hopefully soon, it is much longer then these last two chapters, averaging about 1,744 words so far!_

_You should here my inspiration for this chappie…._

_R/R_


	3. Impossible!

**Lost in Darkness **

_By KYT

* * *

_

_Hey, ya'll look, an update! XD It's been forever, but since I've decided to revise this series, I think I should at least try to finish the story! _

_Ya'll about gave up, didn't ya? _

_**Remember I changed Mayonbara's name to Mayuka!**

* * *

_

Last Time –

"May-chan?" said a new voice that belonged to a red eyed albino who wore wire rimmed glasses. It was Kai Stern.

* * *

Mayuka twirled around to face the new voice, "And you are?" she raised an eyebrow, questioning the man in front of her. He looked familiar, but no name came to mind.

"My apologies, you just look like someone I used to know." He said, a sadness found its way into his red eyes, "But, it's impossible for you to be her, it's almost impossible to think she's alive." Ryou looked at him sympathetically.

"I'm sorry for your loss, sir." He stated kindly. The sadness in the man's eyes disappeared as he must of realized something.

"How rude of me, I haven't introduced myself! I'm Kai Stern, the Blue Dragon Officer, Secretary of Foreign Affairs." Kai Stern said, "So what brings you to the Dragon Castle?" he asked.

"None of your business." Mayuka said dejectedly. Kai Stern frowned at her rudeness, Ryou laughed nervously.

"My name is Ryou Itou and this is my traveling partner, Mayuka."

"Mayuka? Geez, you even have the same name as her, don't tell me Lord Lykouleon is your cousin, too!" Kai Stern began to chuckle to himself.

"What if I am?" She said in a haughty tone, there was a tense silence following this statement between the three of them. Kai Stern seemed to be sizing the girl up, or trying to see through her.

"If your lying the royal family and court will never forgive you. Our Mayuka is a dearly missed young girl." He said with a very defensive temper.

"Keh."

"Well, Sir Kai Stern, Mayuka _is _here to see Dragon Lord Lykouleon." Ryou said as politely as he could, bowing to show his respect. Kai Stern just glared heavily at Mayuka before sighing.

"Alright, you may accompany me to see the Lord. And please, Miss Mayuka, show _some_ respect for his majesty." Kai Stern said.

Ryou and Mayuka followed the Blue Dragon Officer unto the castle grounds. Mayuka was grumbling to herself silently, "Like I wasn't going to be polite, stupid officer, thinks he can predict what I'll do…"

"You realize I can hear you, right?" She heard Kai Stern say from in front of her.

* * *

Garfecky chuckled to himself, from his perch in a tree that looked over Dragon Castle. "The Albino doesn't even realize it's Lykouleon's cousin he's speaking to! What a fool!" he laughed out loud to himself. Regaining his composure, he frowned, "On the other hand, that idiot hanryuu passed right by her target and didn't even notice! I _told_ Kharl to give her a picture of him, instead of the lame description he did give her! Man! '_Well, He's your age, about 5'9" and handsome._' Like there aren't plenty of 5'9" teenage boys in Draqueen!" Garfecky said loathingly, how he despised those bean poles. Thinking they were better then him.

'_The Dragon Knights should be returning home soon anyway_' the midget thought holding a piece of folded paper in his hands, it was the Dragon Knight's map to their next mission, Garfecky had swiped it from the feminine blonde Dragon Knight's satchel when he went to get Thatz. With out it, they would have to return to the castle. '_She won't have to wait long._'

* * *

"Hey Thatz, do you have the map?" Rune asked with a hint of suspicion in his voice, he swore up and down that sometimes Rath and Thatz would do anything to delay their missions.

"No, you have it, remember. You didn't lose it did you?" Thatz asked, a hint of mischief entering his voice, as he looked at the appalled elf. Rune was flustered, and when he began to get flustered, he tended to get a bit angry.

"I DON'T LOSE THINGS! IT HAD TO OF BEEN STOLEN!" Rune shouted.

"Geez, calm down, Rune, maybe you just left it at the castle…" Thatz said while inching away from the elf.

"I DON'T LEAVE IMPORTANT THINGS LIKE THAT BEHIND, EITHER!" the elf shouted, obviously enraged at the statement made about him. He must of thought of himself pretty highly for something like that to bother him so much.

"Well, I guess we can just go demon hunting then!" Rath replied cheerily. Thatz turned Rath with his nose wrinkled at the idea.

"No way! Treasure hunting!" Thatz argued with the Fire Knight.

"Demon hunting!"

"Treasure hunting!"

"NIETHER! WE'RE GOING BACK TO THE CAPITAL! WE HAVE TO GET A NEW MAP!" Rune shouted, dragging his companions by the back of their collars.

"But I don' wanna!" one could here the two knights whine pathetically in unison to the elf.

* * *

Lykouleon looked up and smiled brightly at the returning Kai Stern, " Kai Stern, You're back!" he said cheerily, Lykouleon looked at he people behind him, his eye stopped cold at the sight of the long golden blonde haired girl, who had intense emerald-sapphire eyes. "And who are your friends?" he said after his odd silence, his gaze never leaving her features.

'_It can't possibly be her… not Mayuka…not my cousin…_' the idea passed through his mind over and over. Kai Stern gestured to each person, giving them there names.

"Sire, this young man is Ryou Itou," Ryou bowed before the lord, "and the young woman," Kai Stern paused thinking of the best way to introduce her, without raising his majesty's hopes, "Is a girl who _calls_ herself Mayuka." He said a delicately as he could. Lykouleon's eyes widened at the sound of her name. He fumbled for words

"Impossible." Was all he could say, there was barely any chance of his ten year old koorime cousin could of survived on her own. Last he checked, some kidnappers don't let their victims live long.

"Why is it _so_ impossible for my name to be _Mayuka_! Dammit, it _is _my name! Deal with it! I may not be _your_ Mayuka, but hell, it's a fairly common name!"

"Yes, but those eyes and hair are not." Said a new voice, Mayuka turned toward it, there in the front left corner was a woman. She had long black wavy hair that had many braids, and even gems in it. She wore a flowing green, Victorian styled dress, and her eyes were soft and warm, tears seemed to be budding on the corners of her eyelids. "Mayuka-chan…"

"Raseleane…" Lykouleon said in a shocked tone of voice. '_How did she get in here?_' he wondered silently to himself. Raseleane had never given up the hope that Mayuka was still alive, in fact, Lykouleon was sure that half of Rath's escapes from the castle during the first year of Mayuka's absence had been fully supported by Raseleane, and that the Fire Knight was looking for his friend, not demons. Though demons might have been involved

Ryou was silent through his surprise, Mayuka, the girl he had met on his way to the capital, who curses and tends to get a little violent, was a princess! '_This is unreal.._' he thought, pinching his arm to test if he was dreaming. He winced, yeah, it hurt, and this wasn't a dream. Mayuka hadn't said anything, but in the short time he had known her, he could tell she was just as surprised as him.

There was a sharp intake of breath, "May-chan." All of the people in the room turned to face the person who spoke.

* * *

Rath walked the halls sulkily, he wanted to be _outside_ the castle, not back inside it, looking for some stupid map. Now they had to go all the way to visit the Lord, _again_! The teen was not happy at all.

"Why is it _so_ impossible for my name to be _Mayuka_! Dammit, it _is _my name! Deal with it! I may not be _your_ Mayuka, but hell, it's a fairly common name!" he heard a girl shout from far down the hall, he felt his blood run cold at that moment. The thought of his friend's kidnapping made him cold, and angry. The shout had effected Rune, too, as his face visibly paled. Thatz looked between the two confused.

"Uh, Guys? What's up?" Of course Thatz wouldn't know about her, He was still a normal human thief with a eating disorder. Now he was the Earth Dragon Knight with an eating disorder Rune and Rath suddenly sped up to get to the Lord's study.

When they saw the blonde girl in a state of silence and shock. There was a sharp intake of breath.

"May-chan." Rath blurted out, all of the people in the room turned to face them.

Mayuka said nothing as she studied their appearances. "It seems you're quite the popular one, Miss Mayuka…" Ryou said from beside her. Mayuka lightly glared at him.

"Shut up."

* * *

There was one way they could see if she was really their Mayuka. Lykouleon had an idea, smiling warmly to the Knights and the Blue Dragon Officer, "I would like to speak with Miss Mayuka alone, if you don't mind." He said.

"But, My Lord!" Rune said, Lykouleon must of noticed the intense stress Rune had already been put through. Lykouleon faced his Knight with the same smile he gave everyone.

"Don't worry, I'll have another map made for you." The room was silent as the occupants stared a the Dragon Lord questioningly. "What? What did I do?" he asked bewildered.

'_I never mentioned needing a new map!_'

'_So now Lykouleon's psychic…' _

_'I wonder if they have any lunch left over…' _

* * *

"Do you know what this is?" Lykouleon held up a small round gem that sparkled a dazzling blue and purple color. It was attached to a silver chain that hung very loosely from his neck. Mayuka took it between her fingers delicately. Her eyes widened in what was mostly fear.

"Hiraseki stones." She said silently. She looked the lord straight in the eye, "_My_ Hiraseki stone, the one I made." It was obvious to the koorime, she could tell her gem from another koorime's. Each koorime's Hiraseki gem was different then the other, she remembered what her mother's gems looked like, they where a swirling pink and silver, while hers where always blue and purple.

It felt like a large bolder was lifted from his shoulders when Lykouleon heard her say that. He didn't realize he was even carrying the weight from one. Now that it was gone, he felt like if he were to jump he would accidentally soar to Jupiter. '_Perhaps_,' he thought, '_Things can finally be as they were before _that_ night…_'

* * *

_Woo, that felt good to get this next chapter typed up! _

_Thank you to the awesome Jrock artist, Miyavi, for re-inspiring this story! _

_Now that you finally have your new chapter, after what, years? I _expect_ you to review! _

_How do you like the name change? Good? Bad? Don't Care? _

_Review so I can type the next chapter! Thanx! _


	4. New Day

_**Lost in Darkness**_

_By KYT_

_Well, So far I haven't gotten any complaints against the character name change, so I'm assuming you either like or don't care.

* * *

_

_Last Time_- It felt like a large bolder was lifted from his shoulders when Lykouleon heard her say that. He didn't realize he was even carrying the weight from one. Now that it was gone, he felt like if he were to jump he would accidentally soar to Jupiter. '_Perhaps_,' he thought, '_Things can finally be as they were before _that_ night…_'

--

Mayuka sat cross legged on her new bed, Ryou sitting on the adjacent couch doing something he called whittling, it looked like he was killing a block of wood to her, but whatever. It felt weird to be in a place like this, where everybody knew who she was and some, even her secret, but she couldn't really recall any names, though some faces were familiar. That was about it. "So, Mayuka-san," Ryou started, Mayuka interrupted him.

"Don't call me that, it makes me sound old, and besides, we are friends aren't we? A bit dysfunctional, though." She said. Ryou looked albeit shocked but it faded as he smiled gently at his new friend.

"Alright then, Mayuka-chan." His reddish-amber eyes sparkling as he tested the '-chan' honorific. "Why is it you don't remember any of these people?" Ryou asked while flicking a purple lock out of his eyes. He looked at her with curiosity. Mayuka cupped her chin as she thought.

"Just out of the loop for too long I guess." She said, looking at Ryou squarely in the eye. _He has pretty eyes…_ she thought, she blinked and turned away with a light pink blush on her cheeks, _That was way too weird!_

"Are you okay, Mayuka-chan? You don't have a fever do you?" Ryou asked concerned for his friend.

"Fine, fine! I'm golden, okay?" Mayuka answered quickly, Ryou cocked his head to the side with an eyebrow arched, analyzing his friend.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"YES! Now shut up and leave me alone!" Mayuka said harshly. Ryou sweat dropped.

"Okay…"

---

"May-chan…May-chan! MAY-CHAN WAKEUP! WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP!" Rath shouted shaking his old friend mercilessly to wake her up. Mayuka made annoyed sounds as he continued to disturb her rest.

"Whadya want?" she moaned, she squeezed her eyes shut attempting to drown out the obnoxious shouting beside her. Rath pouted, but continued to shake her. "Argh! I'm up dammit, quit shaken me already!" Mayuka said in a frustrated tone, throwing the blankets off her body and removed herself from the bed. Putting her hands to her hips she glared at the crazy teen in front of her, who was looking back with the most innocent guise he could muster. "Well…?" she tapped her foot against the floor.

"Well what?" Rath asked.

"Well, why the hell did you wake me up!"

Rath blinked and stated, "I don't know, I just felt like it." Mayuka twitched,

"Just…felt like it?" She glared evilly at him.

---

"YOU'RE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME! YOU'RE FRICKEN DEAD!"

Lykouleon looked up from his work and smiled warmly to himself, yes, things had picked up exactly where they left off.

* * *

_Sorry this chapter is so short! I wanted to make it much longer, but, well…(sweat drop)_

_Anyway, I'm hoping I'll get to doing the next chapter soon, (I have others to finish typing too)_

_Finished – _ _Wednesday, June 28, 2006 5:18 PM Nashville TN_


	5. Glares Everwhere

_**Lost In Darkness**_

_By KYT_

_Ne, I think I've forgotten to do the disclaimer! Anyway, as you all surely know, I am not Mineko Ohkami, and if I was, this probably wouldn't be fan fiction. So, it is clear that I do not own the series or characters of her work._

_However the characters 'Mayuka' and 'Ryou Itou' are of my own design and I do hold rights to them._

_Please enjoy the fan fiction as that is what it is here for, entertainment, not profit._

* * *

_Last Time-_ Putting her hands to her hips she glared at the crazy teen in front of her, who was looking back with the most innocent guise he could muster. "Well…?" she tapped her foot against the floor. 

"Well what?" Rath asked.

"Well, why the hell did you wake me up!"

Rath blinked and stated, "I don't know, I just felt like it." Mayuka twitched,

"Just…felt like it?" She glared evilly at him.

---

"YOU'RE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME! YOU'RE FRICKEN DEAD!"

Lykouleon looked up from his work and smiled warmly to himself, yes, things had picked up exactly where they left off.

* * *

"Ita! May-chan! That smarts!" the black haired boy moaned while nursing a rather large bump on his head. Mayuka rolled her eyes keeping her trusty sledgehammer safely perched on her shoulder. 

"Well you shouldn't have woken me up now shouldja?" she said the evilness still lacing between her words. She glowered at him for a few more minutes before someone interrupted her.

"Ah, Mayuka-chan, so you did wake up in time for lunch!" Ryou smirked, his red-amber eyes glowing in mirth and his purple hair out of its gelled hold and falling messily around his face. Ryou made a dramatic sigh, "And here I was thinking you were going to sleep through the entire day!" he blinked, disregarding the evil glare and sweat drops, "I guess I have to pay off that bet money to Thatz…"

"Yeah, even Thatz woke up before you, and that's pretty late!" Rath gibed, not heeding the rise of the sledgehammer of doom.

"You guys… DID YOU EVER THINK THAT I SLEPT SO LATE BECAUSE THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'VE ACTUALLY HAD A MATTRESS TO SLEEP ON IN 6 YEARS!" it seems it doesn't take long for Feegi-kun to instill anger management problems into small children, I wonder why it didn't work on Rath?

"Ita, Mayuka-chan! I didn't mean for you to hit me over it!"

"OW! Damn that hurts! May-chan, why do you gotta hit me like that!"

Mayuka smirked at the black haired boy's statement, "Because you're there, that's why."

"You're soo mean!"

--

Alfeegi sighed and handed the new map to Rune, "be careful this time and don't let this one get stolen this time, I'm NOT making anymore copies, capice?"

"Yes sir." Rune answered, Thatz, from behind Rune, with his arms crossed muttered under his breath, "Did you say something?" Rune asked, looking towards Thatz with something evil swirling in his aura.

"Nothing!" Thatz said a bit to quickly, "Ya brown noser…" he muttered under his breath again.

"What was that, I didn't quiet catch it."

"I said it was _nothing_! Sheesh!"

"Anyway, I guess we have to go drag Rath away from what ever it is he does when he can't go demon hunting…"

"He'll be so disappointed." Thatz stated sarcastically.

--

"Come on, we gotta go, Rath!" Rune said taking the black haired dragon knight by his shoulder and attempted to drag him out of the castle.

"But I don' wanna, I wanna stay here with May-chan, I haven't gotten to see her in _ages_!" Rath whined as the Water Knight dragged him away from Ryou and Mayuka.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing, _Rath_ refusing to _leave_ the castle! Never thought I'd see the day…" Thatz said in a teasing tone of voice. Rath pouted, he was obviously in a dilemma; choosing to stay with his long lost best friend and catch up, or leave the castle to go on a mission that would most likely involve getting to kill demons, and or sneaking away from the group to go demon hunting. It was a very hard choice; to bad he really didn't have one.

"Come on Rath! She'll be here when we get back, I'm sure!" Rune said, now dragging the Fire Knight by his collar. "Besides, you don't what to miss fighting all those demons, do you?"

"You mean you'll _let _me hunt demons if I go?" Rath asked Rune getting very excited, he then stopped Rune from dragging him and switched to him dragging along Rune and Thatz, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

'So that was Rath,' Mayuka thought, '…wait.'

--

"That idiot!" Garfecky hissed, glaring down from his position in the shady trees of the court yard, "She had him, and didn't capture him!"

He scoffed and the exiting trio of knights, it would only be a matter of time.

* * *

_Yeah, another short chapter, oh well, it was fun._

_Hm, it seems there's a lot of anger in the air…_

_Plz Read and Review!_

_Finished – Monday, July 03, 2006_


	6. Snuck Out

_**Lost In Darkness**_

_By KYT_

_I do not own the Dragon Knights series or the characters._

_However the characters 'Mayuka' and 'Ryou Itou' are of my own design and I do hold rights to them._

_Please enjoy the fan fiction as that is what it is here for, entertainment, not profit._

--

"That idiot!!" Garfecky hissed, glaring down from his position in the shady trees of the court yard, "She had him, and didn't capture him!!" He scoffed and glared at the exiting trio of knights, it would only be a matter of time. Garfecky hopped onto the windowsill of Mayuka's bedroom intent on berating her.

--

Mayuka tore through the halls to get to her bedroom leaving a confused Ryou and some Dragon Fighters behind her. She had to follow the knights if she wanted Kharl and his human lackey to leave her alone. She shoved her door open and began to messily cram things into an earthen colored sack. She heard the window behind her open and turned to find out the cause of which and found one scowling Garfecky.

"What are you doing here?" Mayuka asked with narrowed eyes. Garfecky smirked cruelly causing the half dragon to move her left foot a quarter inch backward.

"What _are_ you doing?" he asked his eyes lit in the manner they were before he murdered someone. Mayuka only glared before saying in a sickeningly sweet voice:

"More then you in a life time!" she batted her eyelashes in a mock flirty way causing Garfecky to roll his eyes at her foolishness, "Now if you will excuse me, I have to finish packing so I can follow the damn knights, okay?!" she said with disdain dripping from her voice like Kanoff poison(1). Garfecky scoffed and sat in silence as he watched her as if in effort to make sure she wouldn't "escape".

"Mayuka-chan, are you okay?" Ryou could be heard with a small knock at the door to follow. Mayuka, finished with her stuffing of the sack, quickly took out a piece of parchment and a pen. She opened the bottle of ink on the desk and dabbed the pen into ink and scratchingly wrote a message on it. She left it on the desk and went to the windowsill where Garfecky still sat and, along with the short eyebrow less boy, jumped out the window and after the Dragon Knights. "Mayuka-chan, I'm coming in!" Ryou replied after not hearing a response to his previous question, he opened the door and looked around, "Mayuka-chan?" From the corner of his eye he saw the scratchy handwriting on the parchment note.

_Ryou,_

_Went on a journey. I'll be back soon_

_Mayuka_

_PS Don't tell _any_one that I'm gone! _

Ryou sweat dropped, '_What kinda psychotic world have I gotten myself dragged into?_' he thought, "They'll figure out your gone on their own anyway, Mayuka no baka."

"Whose gone?" a voice on the brink of shouting in malicious anger said from the door way, Ryou turned to the white dragon officer Alfeegi with the most pathetic and terrified look on his face.

"A-ha…ha ha ha!" Ryou laughed nervously, Alfeegi's golden eyes narrowed when he spied the note in Ryou's hands.

"Don't tell me," Alfeegi started, his eyes taking on a wary yet still terrifyingly angry look, "Mayuka snuck out." He stated a matter-o-factly. Ryou numbly nodded his head, still petrified of Feegi-kun.

--

Finished- Sunday, November 26, 2006 2:02 PM Nashville TN

Kanoff Poison does NOT exist, it is something entirely made up by me, It is imagined to be the deadliest poison known to Dusis.

I realize this is very belated and short, just –bare with me, I've been working on a reader insert for the Naruto series for the past couple of months on a site that actually allows that kinda thing, K? Forgive me?? (_Puppy dog eyes_)


End file.
